totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ziemia Ognista, Ziemia Konfliktów
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Ameryki Odcinek 6 "Ziemia Ognista, Ziemia Konfliktów" McKey stała przed zagrodą lamy Allice i lamy Peter'a. McKey: Witajcie! Dzisiaj w dalszym ciągu zostajemy w malowniczym Chile. Tym razem jednak nasza ekipa skieruje się na południe kraju, oraz tym samym południe kontynentu, gdzie czeka ich epicka detektywistyczna gra, która będzie miała na celu ujawnienie tajemniczego bliźniaka! Tak… nie zapomniałam o tym tajemniczym twiście! Lama Allice patrzała swoimi rozjechanymi oczami na McKey. McKey: A co się wydarzyło w poprzednim odcinku? Po eliminacji Klein'a cała drużyna Inków wzięła sobie za cel samotną Vivian. Oczywiście dziewczyna nie chciała na to pozwolić i wyciągnęła swoją kartę szowinizmu przez co zarówno Tyson jak i Henry nie mogli jej już wskazywać jako potencjalny cel… tymczasem nasza drużyna Amazonek musiała się zmierzyć z konfliktem pomiędzy Emmą i Yoanną, który narastał. Jako, że dziewczyny pozostały skłócone… Fatima i Rolanda zaczęły być dominującym sojuszem (naprawdę?!). Podczas zadania obydwie drużyny musiały zaprowadzić nasze niezawodne lamy Allice i Petera nad wulkan i ich nie zabić… Amazonki poradziły sobie z tym zadaniem rewelacyjnie w związku z tym, że Fatima pokochała swoją lamę i zrobiła jej makeover. Natomiast Inkowie męczyli się ze swoją lamą i ostatecznie Gil musiał przeprowadzić lamę na swoich plecach do samego końca. Amazonki wygrały zadanie, a Inkowie zmierzyli się z kolejną ceremonią eliminacyjną. Na ceremonii wszystko zawęziło się do walki pomiędzy Gil'em i Tyson'em. Z programem pożegnał się Tyson, pozostawiając Henry'ego na pastwę losu. I tak… została ich tylko dziewiątka oraz tajemniczy bliźniak. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie z programu? Czy tajemniczy bliźniak zdoła zadebiutować w programie? Czy Henry wycofa się z programu?! Tego dowiecie się już dzisiaj… oglądajcie… Totalną… Porażkę… Zemstę… AMEEEEERYYYYKIIII!!! Zaciemnienie, po którym pojawiły się zdjęcia uczestników, a po nim logo. Chile, Andy, Los Flamencos National Reserve right|125px right|125px Inkowie wyszli z ceremonii. Na werdykt czekały już Panie, które siedziały na powalonej kłodzie. Emma: I jak… kto z was… Obejrzała się na drużynę Inków i spojrzała na Henry'ego, który padł na ziemię i zaczął głośno płakać. Emma: A rozumiem… Tyson… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Eliminacja Tysona… to cały czas coś, czego nie umiem w środku siebie przetrawić. Jest to dla mnie wielki szok, że udało im się wyeliminować Tysona. Osobę, która była podporą naszej wspaniałej drużyny! I moim… jedynym przyjacielem w tym sezonie… teraz nie mam siły grać strategicznie… Gil: Hej… Henry uspokój się… ciągle jesteś w programie… Gil podał dłoń Henry'emu, a ten ją od siebie odtrącił. Henry: Zostaw mnie! To Ty miałeś odpaść! A nie mój przyjaciel! Jestem teraz tutaj sam! Samiuteńki! Gil westchnął. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Tyson odpadł… i bardzo dobrze. Chciał mnie zdradzić. Kłamał w moje idealne oczy i chciał bym pożegnał się z tym programem w tak samo żenujący sposób jak David. Jego niedoczekanie… Jak na razie moja pozycja w drużynie jest… umiarkowana. Cały mój los spoczywa teraz w dłoniach Vivian… która nie łudźmy się… trzyma Inków w swojej garści… Gil odszedł od Henry'ego, który nie chciał jego towarzystwa i minął szczęśliwą Vivian, która była oparta o głaz. Vivian: Lol… i jak się czuje ktoś na samym dnie? ^^ Może dotrzymasz towarzystwa Henry'emu… Gil: Ha… ha… ha… bardzo śmieszne Viv… Vivian: Lol… jesteś na tym etapie w programie dzięki mnie… i może trzeba by okazać trochę wdzięczności! Puściła do niego oczko. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lolol… ostatnia ceremonia była cudowna! I końcu nie byłam na samym dnie stawki i Inkowie poddali się walcząc! Podsumowując… Gil jest zdany teraz na moją łaskę… Henry nie ma kompletnie woli walki i żadnego sojusznika, a Kuahyin i Elli… dopóki nie są celem będą moimi dobrymi sojusznikami! W tym samym czasie Elli oraz Kuahyin szli już w stronę samolotu. Elli: Słuchaj Kua… muszę się Ciebie o coś zapytać… czy Ty… Wziął głęboki oddech. Elli: Nie jesteś pewien, że w jakimś stopniu nie jesteś zwolennikiem kaczych rządów?! Kuahyin: Kua nie wiedzieć, co Kaczka mówić… Elli: Bo wiesz… czeka nas w sumie rewolucja… BUHAHAHAHAAH… Zakasłał. Elli: …i nie chciałbym, żeby mój przyjaciel umarł. Kuahyin: Kua nie wie, co Kaczka mówieć, ale Kaczka przyjaciela Kua! Elli: Awwww! <3 Besties Kaczuchy! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Elli zachowywać się jak wariata od ostatnich odcinkach… Kua nie rozumieć, co się zepsuć w głowa Kaczka… Kua się martwieć o losy kaczka… Kaczka być niebezpieczna coraz bardziej… (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Nasza rewolucja jest coraz bliżej! <3 Zastępy kaczek już zebrały pokłady chleba tostowego i przerobiły je na broń masowej zagłady dzięki której wymażemy ludzkość z map świata i przejmiemy kontrolę! BUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Fatima w tym samym czasie szła razem z innymi Amazonkami do samolotu. Fatima: Emm… słuchajcie no moje Minionki… musimy zacząć respektować pewne zasady… Fatima odgarnęła włosy. Fatima: Jako, że to ja wygrałam dla nas kolejne zadanie… no podziękowania możecie mi nadsyłać pocztą. Dziękuje, wiem, że jestem boska… to czas na was! Nie będę za was wszystkiego robić leniuchy! Rolanda: Właśnie! Jakim cudem tylko sekowne kobiety jak ja i moja BFF mamy pracować! A wy nie! Nie wstyd wam?! Fatima: Nie wchodź mi w zdanie… (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Co my moje Minionki beze mnie zrobiły to nie wiem… przecież to ja wygrałam dla nich poprzednie zadanie, oczywiście totalnie mi na tym nie zależało… ale ta lama Fatima 2 była tak boska… mogłaby zastąpić tą pseudo-hipistkę, albo tą wariatkę… Yoanna westchnęła. Yoanna: Słuchaj Fatima… fajnie, że coś zrobiłaś w końcu dla naszej drużyny… Fatima: Beze mnie bylibyście nikim, wiem! Yoanna: Ale zasługa należy się nam wszystkim… Fatima: Jesteś taka śmieszna… oczywiście, że nie! Cała zasługa przysługuje tylko i wyłącznie mnie! ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Jesteśmy w bardzo newralgicznym punkcie programu… Fatima i Rolanda zdecydują pomiędzy mną albo Emmą kto wyleci z programu w przypadku kiedy przegramy. Dwa razy już nam się udało wygrać (przez przypadek), ale nie możemy liczyć, że ta passa utrzyma się do samego finału! Po chwili wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali się przed prowadzącą, która już czekała przy wejściach do samolotów. McKey: Witajcie moje gwiazdy! ^^ Gotowi na kolejne przygody? Cisza. McKey: Aj weźcie… dzisiaj czeka was genialne zadanie jak już dolecimy do… Ziemi Ognistej! Czyli najbardziej wysuniętych na południe wysp Ameryki Południowej! ^^ Gil: Emm… genialne zadanie wymyślone przez Ciebie? McKey: Tak… dokładnie! ^^ Gil: Coś nie wierzę… pewnie będziemy musieli znowu przejść z punktu A do punktu B… McKey: A to się jeszcze zdziwisz! Wasze Totalne GPSy są już ustawione, żeby doleciały na wskazane przeze mnie miejsce. Ponownie to nie jest wyścig tym razem… spotkamy się na statku, gdzie wyjaśnię wam dalsze zadanie! McKey po tych słowach odeszła, a uczestnicy wsiedli do swoich samolotów. Po chwili oba samoloty wzbiły się w powietrze i odleciały. Samolot Amazonek right|125px Amazonki wspólnie postanowiły tym razem wybrać się do strefy SPA. Gdzie Fatima po przyjściu położyła się na fotel do masażu i dała się masować stażystom. Fatima: Ach… no i wiecie nieistotni ludzie… to dzięki mnie dzisiaj mogę dać się wam masować! To wszystko tylko i wyłącznie moja zasługa! ^^ Stażyści patrzyli się na siebie z wątpliwościami. Fatima: Jestem bowiem… wiecie… filarem trzymającym tą drużynę! Stażyści zaczęli się śmiać pod nosem. Fatima: I największą gwiazdą tego show! Więc jak mi nie wymasujecie mojego kręgosłupa to was wyrzucę z samolotu!!! Stażyści przerazili się (bo wiedzieli, że Fatima jest do tego zdolna) i zaczęli ją dokładniej masować. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Bycie mną jest męczące… musicie mi uwierzyć na słowo, bo nigdy nie będziecie mną… ale taka jest prawda… muszę zarządzać wszystkim dookoła mnie, bo inaczej… nikt nie będzie mnie traktował tak, jak mi się to należy… W tym czasie Rolanda robiła bańki w jacuzzi, a obok jacuzzi siedziała Yoanna. Rolanda: Uuu! To było mocne! Jeszcze raz! Yoanna spojrzała się na wysiłki Rolandy. Yoanna: Wyobrażasz sobie, że zaszłyśmy tak daleko? <3 Rolanda: No ba! Razem z moją BFF będziemy w finałowej dwójce! I nie będzie tam tego okropnego Gustawa… fuuuuu! Yoanna: Emm… no skoro tak sądzisz… (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Ach… już wam wiele razy to mówiłam, ale Gustaw jest obrzydliwy i nie rozumiem w ogóle dlaczego on istnieje! Yoanna wzięła oddech. Yoanna: A co sądzisz o Emmie? Rolanda: Emm… jest totalnie dziwna i nie pasuje do mojej fantazji. W ogóle… ja jej nie pamiętam! Była chyba jakimś okropnym zapychaczem czy coś… eww… Yoanna: Tak… do dokładny opis Emmy. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Jeżeli uda mi się namówić Rolandę, żeby nienawidziła Emmy to może uda mi się ją wyeliminować i przechylić szale na swoją stronę… naprawdę… jeszcze nie chce się żegnać z tym programem… to by było wszystko za szybko… Yoanna odeszła od Rolandy, wtedy Emma zaciągnęła ją za filar. Yoanna: Hej… co robisz wariatko?! Emma: Wiem, co knujesz! Yoanna założyła ręce. Yoanna: Tak? To słucham… Emma: Chcesz namówić Rolandę, że jestem okropna, żeby przekonała Fatimę do zagłosowania na mnie! Ale nie uda Ci się to! Rolanda to praktycznie moja BFF! Yoanna: Emm… z tego co mówiła to nazwała Cię zapychaczem… Emma: Co?! (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Nie rozumiem, czemu ludzie w tym programie traktują mnie jako zapychacz?! Przecież miałam dużą rolę w Europie i odpadłam przez to, że zostałam za dużym celem! Nie powinni się mnie o to czepiać! Emma zrobiła się bardzo zła i zaczęła zgrzytać zębami. Yoanna: Słuchaj… u Ciebie problemem jest to, że nie jesteś stała w poglądach… Emma: To nie prawda! To Ty mnie do tego zmusiłaś! Yoanna: Może jakbyś nie zmieniała stron co pięć minut odkąd Vivian odeszła z programu to inny by Ciebie szanowali… Emma: Mówi to osoba, która sama zdradziła Vivian! Yoanna: Tak… bo sama do tego mnie zachęcałaś… Emma: To nie prawda… sama zadecydowałaś. Mogłaś nie głosować na Vivian jeżeli byś nie chciała... Emma wytknęła Yoannę palcem. Emma: To jest prawda! Jeżeli nie chciałaś głosować na Vivian, to… dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Yoanna westchnęła i sobie poszła. Emma: Tak! Idź sobie! Samolot Inków right|125px Inkom po raz kolejny został odebrany dostęp do kuchni. Cała piątka ponownie była zmuszona siedzieć głodna w luku bagażowym. Po wystartowaniu Kuahyin podszedł do Vivian. Kuahyin: Kobieta słuchać… Vivian ocknęła się. Vivian: Lol? Kuahyin: Z kaczka jest coś nie takowo… on być dziwna… Vivian spojrzała się na Elliego, który dusił lalkę barbie a jego maskotki kaczek się na to patrzyły. Vivian: Lol… zachowuje się dziwnie jak zwykle… Kuahyin: Vivian nie rozumieć… Kaczka już nie być kochana… Kaczka planować wojna! (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua pamiętać jak pistoleta celować w Kua w jego domek… Kua nie dopuścić by kaczka ponownie to zrobiła! Kaczka robić się bardzo zła! Vivian: Kuahyin… Lol… i co mam zrobić? Kuahyin: Początek uwierzyć… Kua nie kłamać! Kaczka się robić niebezpieczna… Vivian jeszcze raz spojrzała na Elli'ego. Vivian: Lol… w sumie Kua możesz mieć w swoim rozumowaniu dużo racji… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Czy od początku podejrzewałam, że Elli jest chory psychicznie i powinien zostać zamknięty na klucz? Lol… no oczywiście… Gościu chodzi od poprzedniego sezonu w gigantycznym kostiumie kaczki! Którego jeszcze ani razu nie zdjął… Ale czy chciałby opanować świat… ech… w tym show wszystko jest możliwe… yolo. Kuahyin przytulił Vivian. Kuahyin: Kobieta słuchać… kobieta musi wybadać, czy Kaczka jest naprawdę złe. Inaczej… nikt Kua nie uwierzyć! Od Kobieta zależy wojna! Vivian: Spokojnie Kua… Lol… wszystko będzie dobrze… Całej akcji przypatrywał się Gil, który siedział przy zdołowanym Henry'm, który leżał na podłodze. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Vivian… co Ty takiego kombinujesz teraz… przecież już masz głosy Kuahyin'a i Elli'ego, więc po kiego… ech… a zresztą… Ty zawsze jesteś krok przede mną ze wszystkim. Moją ostatnią deską ratunku jest Henry… Gil jeszcze zobaczył jak Elli wyrywa głowę lalce Barbie i składa ją jako ofiarę. Jego zabawki kaczek miały już czerwone stroje i maski kaczek. Gil: Okej… to wcale nie jest niepokojące… w sumie i tak zawsze był dziwny… Henry westchnął bardzo mocno po czym znowu zaczął płakać. Henry: Czy ja naprawdę nie zasługuje na jeden sezon spokoju… Gil: Hej… naprawdę… przetrwałeś, co Ci jeszcze potrzeba do szczęścia… Henry: Tyson'a… mojego przyjaciela! Gil westchnął. Gil: Będę to powtarzał jak zdarta płyta… ale eliminacja Tysona może Ci wyjść na dobre… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Gil jest głupi… to on powinien odpaść, a nie Tyson… nie mam zamiaru się nabrać ponownie na jego bycie miłym… to nie jest już gra… to walka na śmierć i życie… a ja odpadnę kolejny… na pewno… Gil chciał ponownie pocieszyć Henry'ego klepiąc go po ramieniu, jednak ten odsunął się. Gil: Słuchaj… w razie jakby coś… to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać… prawda? Henry: Serio… idź sobie stąd… Gil westchnął i sobie poszedł. Henry: Mogę liczyć wyłącznie na siebie… Chile, Ziemia Ognista, Statek right|125px right|125px McKey stała przed uczestnikami w swoim rybackim kostiumie. McKey: Ahoj moi kochani! Witajcie na naszym kolejnym… bliźniaczym zadaniu! <3 Wszyscy zaczęli się wiercić. McKey: No… już… nie będzie tak źle… jak zapewnie pamiętacie… bliźniak miał przeżyć sześć eliminacji żeby móc zadebiutować w programie jako osobny uczestnik. Gil: Emm… my nie zawiesiliśmy tego twistu? McKey: Nie… do rzeczy! Bliźniak jest dalej w programie! I to jedna z waszej dziewiątki ma tajemniczego bliźniaka! I nie dowiedzieliście się kto! Kuahyin podniósł rękę. Kuahyin: Kua już mówić do pudełko… Kua wiedzieć! McKey: To nie mów kto! ^^ Kuahyin: Ale… bliźniak mieć… McKey podbiegła do niego, zakneblowała go i wrzuciła pod pokład. McKey: No jeszcze czego… jeszcze by mi zepsuł zadanie, które naprawdę mi się udało i nie jestem tutaj skromna! Jest naprawdę super! Wzruszyła się. McKey: To chyba najlepsze zadanie, które wymyśliłam! Ach, jak dobrze w końcu być dobrą prowadzącą show! <3 Yoanna: A czy Ty właśnie nie zakneblowałaś i nie wrzuciłaś Kuahyina pod pokład? Prowadząca machnęła ręką. McKey: Oj tam, oj tam, on i tak prawie wcale się tutaj w odcinkach nie pojawia… Gil: No to… jakie jest to „super” zadanie? McKey: Dobrze, zatem dzisiaj w czasie zadania będziecie musieli zgadnąć tożsamość tajemniczego bliźniaka! Żeby było sprawiedliwiej, z drużyny Inków w czasie zadania nie wystąpi Kuahyin! Emma: Emm… i to tyle? McKey: Baaaaaa… nie! Bo będziemy również rozgrywać to w formie Pojedynku na Brak Snu! Macie dwie możliwości by wasza drużyna wygrała zadanie. Po pierwsze, osoba która najdłużej nie zaśnie próbując zgadnąć tożsamość bliźniaka wygra dla swojej drużyny. Albo… wskażecie poprawnie bliźniaka. Tylko… tutaj mamy mały haczyk… jeżeli zgadniecie źle, odpadacie automatycznie z dalszego zadania! Ta-dam! Cisza. McKey: Prawda, że jestem genialna? Moje zadanie jest najlepsze na świecie… Henry westchnął i poszedł ssać swój palec w innym kącie. McKey: A… on dalej jest przerażony przez eliminacje Tyson'a. W innej części statku, Elli złowieszczo się śmiał rysując coś Kretkami świecowymi na papierze. McKey: A on… już ześwirował? ;u; Vivian i Gil spojrzeli na siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… stało się. Po wyeliminowaniu z programu Klein'a a potem Tysona staliśmy się z Gil'em jedynymi osobami, które będą w stanie wygrać zadanie dla naszej drużyny… Ech, sam fakt, że będę musiała wyjątkowo współpracować z Gil'em przyprawia mnie już o wymioty… Gil: Emm… zatem zostaliśmy z tym… sami? Vivian: Lol… nie przyzwyczajaj się… W innej części statku, przed wyjściem Fatima postanowiła przemówić do swojego zespołu. Fatima: Emm… więc wiecie, ja dzisiaj nie mam zamiaru się przejmować tym zadaniem… więc to wy musicie odgadnąć… to co mamy odgadnąć! I mówię wam, że jak przegramy, to będę dla was okropnie wredna, bo nie pozwolę sobie na to, żebym znowu miała plakietkę „Low”! Dziewczyny westchnęły. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Jestem już tak zmęczona Emmą… Fatimą… Rolandą! One wszystkie są takie męczące… Fatima w zadaniu Ci nie pomoże… tak samo jak Rolanda, która będzie ją ślepo wielbić. I została Emma, która zmieni pewnie zdanie w czasie zadania kilka razy na kogo zagłosuje… ona już naprawdę została zniszczona… Fatima: No… więc… wygrajcie to zadanie, czy coś… Kazała dziewczyną odejść i wróciła do piłowania paznokci. Chile, Ziemia Ognista, Wyspa right|125px right|125px Inkowie (bez Kuahyina) i Amazonki przybyły do obozu ustawionego na bezludnej wysepce. Wysepka miała dosyć surowy klimat. Jedynym wyposażeniem w obozie było osiem pieńków oraz mała wiata w razie jakby zaczęło padać. Pod wiatą był również przygotowany przycisk, by powiadomić prowadzącą, że ktoś chce zgadnąć bliźniaka.Wszyscy uczestnicy usiedli na pieńkach. Vivian: Lol… to zaczynamy? Gil: Chyba tak… Henry chlipał sobie z boku. Elli: Tak! Pójdźmy tym tropem poważnie… mój kaczy instynkt mi mówi, że to… Giluś! Wskazał na niego. Gil: Emm… nie? Elli: Bliźniak by właśnie tak powiedział… Zmierzył go wzrokiem. Gil: Słuchajcie… w ich drużynie jedynym zagrożeniem dzisiaj jest Yoanna… która może dłużej, na moje oko wytrzymać… reszta… nie liczył bym na to… Vivian: Masz trochę racji… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Vivian jest… naprawdę trudna do życia. Nie chce współpracować, chyba że nie uważa tego za słuszne, a na dodatek jeszcze chce nami wszystkimi rządzić… dlaczego będąc tak idealną musi być również tak wkurzająca… W tym samym czasie, Fatima postanowiła przerwać piłowanie swoich paznokci by ponarzekać swojemu zespołowi. Fatima: Jeju… czy my tu będziemy musiały długo siedzieć? Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale tutaj jest zimno… i pusto… a tego nie było w moim kontrakcie! Westchnęła. Fatima: To jak mogę się wymigać z tego bezsensownego zadania? Yoanna: Fatima… uspokój się… proszę… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Mamy naprawdę dobrą passę. Wygrałyśmy dwa zadania i dobrze by było, jakby już tak zostało do rozłączenia drużyn… Fatima naprawdę już przechodzi swoje najśmielsze granice. A bądźcie pewni, jeżeli Fatima czegoś nie będzie chciała zrobić… to tego nie zrobi… i kropka. Fatima położyła się na Rolandzie, która robiła jej za łóżko. Rolanda: Uuu, mięciutko? <3 Fatima: Taaaa… w końcu twoje fałdki na coś się przydały poza ranieniem moich pięknych i idealnych oczu… Yoanna: Ej, co Ty robisz?! Fatima: Emm… chcę uciąć sobie moją cogodzinną drzemkę dla urody? Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja nie spałam powyżej godziny od 8 lat w poszukiwaniu mojego piękna! Yoanna: Nie możesz zasnąć… jeżeli zaśniesz to wylecisz z zadania! Fatima machnęła ręką i rzuciła w Yoannę kawałkiem porostu, który znalazła. Fatima: A co Cię to obchodzi. A wiem… nie jesteś ładna, więc nie potrzebujesz snu. To w sumie jasne… Yoanna westchnęła. Yoanna: Słuchaj no… jak już naprawdę nie chcesz brać udziału w tym zadaniu to może przynajmniej zgadniesz… kto może być tym bliźniakiem? Fatima wstała wkurzona. Fatima: O weź już się uspokój… Westchnęła. ”Fatima:' Nie robię tego dlatego, bo mnie o to poprosiłaś. Robię to bo chcę… i żeby to było jasne… to ja tutaj ustalam warunki… Fatima podeszła do guzika. Fatima: Wskazuje… Fatima nacisnęła guzik. Fatima: Mnie! <3 Bo jestem taka cudowna! <3 Yoanna oraz Gil, Emma oraz Vivian którzy obserwowali całą akcję z oddali zrobili „face palm”. Fatima: Bo tylko ja tu się liczę! Do Fatimy podeszła McKey. McKey: Niestety… mylisz się i nie posiadasz bliźniaka… Vivian przewróciła oczyma. Vivian: Lol… co w sumie było dosyć oczywiste… nie? McKey: Fatimo… wrócisz teraz na nasz statek i dotrzymasz towarzystwa naszemu Kuahyinowi! <3 Wytrzymałaś całe 15 minut… jestem z Ciebie prawie dumna! Fatima zaczęła kroczyć na statek. Fatima: No… więc ja idę do mojej strefy V-I-P… a wy… róbcie dalej co robicie… (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Wy naprawdę mnie hejcicie za to co zrobiłam?! No proszę was! A wy byście siedzieli na zimnie i czekali aż ktoś powie wasze imię?! Ech… przynajmniej zrobiłam to sama, więc nikt nie powie, że podejrzewa mnie o posiadanie bliźniaka… mnie… o bliźniaka! Przecież nie istnieje druga osoba taka sama jak ja! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… nikt z nas nigdy nie podejrzewał Fatimy o posiadanie bliźniaka… I zniknęła. Reszta wróciła do normalności. Po jednej stronie obozu siedziały Yoanna, Emma i Rolanda, które obecnie milczały i próbowały nie zasnąć. Po drugiej stronie obozu Gil postanowił podejść do Henry'ego w czasie gdy Vivian próbowała na ziemi rozpisać kto może być bliźniakiem. Gil: Hej Stary… jak się trzymasz…? Henry otarł łzy. Henry: Weź… mnie… nie ważne… Gil: Słuchaj no… naprawdę... nie chciałem by tak wyszło… (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Henry jest ponownie znowu łatwowierny. Tyson zniszczył taki potencjał na sługusa… myślicie, że co… ja go będę głaskać po główce i mówił, że ma wartość? Nie… Henry zasługuje by zyskać pewność siebie sam… a przy okazji to zawsze bardzo ważny głos na obecnym etapie gry… Henry skulił się ponownie na pieńku. Gil: Henry… musisz się ogarnąć, albo naprawdę inni członkowie naszej drużyny będą Cię brać na celownik. Wiem, że Ci teraz smutno… Henry: Ty nic nie wiesz! Ty nie wiesz jak to stracić najlepszego przyjaciela! Krzyknął, czym zwrócił uwagę innych. Gil: Hej, hej, hej… spokojnie Henry… tym razem naprawdę przetrwałeś ceremonię i nie musiałeś się martwić o swój los… czy to nie powinno polepszyć twojego humoru? Henry: Nie… bo Tyson odpadł… przez Ciebie Ty Kozi Bobku! (pokój zwierzeń)'Henry: Jak już mówiłem wcześniej jestem wyjątkowo wkurzony na Vivian… Gila… i właściwie wszystkich członków naszej drużyny, którzy wyeliminowali naszego drogiego Tysona z programu! On był ostoją w naszej drużynie i moim najdroższym przyjacielem, który pomógł mi odbudować moją pewność siebie… ale teraz… wszystko już przepadło… Gil: Ja Cię nie będę przekonywał, że masz wartość… bo ją masz… ale musisz ją w sobie sam odnaleźć… wiesz? Henry: Taaa… zostaw te teksty na Reunion… Minęła godzina. Gil ostatecznie się poddał i poszedł zostawiając Henry'ego samego. W tym samym czasie dla zabicia czasu Rolanda zorganizowała konkurs na najseksowniejszą mielonkę z której zrobi nowy totemie Gil'a. Rolanda: Ach… no więc patrz… ta mielonka jest naprawdę suuuuuuper! Daje jej 8 mielonek na 10! Heeeeeej! I zaczęła unosić ręce do góry. Rolanda: Natomiast ta… Pokazała Emmie bardzo blisko jej zdaniem niedobrą mielonkę. Rolanda: To jest jakieś EWWWWWWWWW! I Eko! Wyobrażasz sobie warzywną… mielonkę?! Emma: Jak najbardziej… Eko produkty są naprawdę dobre… Rolanda: ACH! Zrobiła dramatyczną pozę jakby została zraniona i urażona. Rolanda: Nigdy tak nie mów! Zachowujesz się jak ten creepy Gustaw, który mnie obserwuje jak śpię i zbiera moją ślinę do słoika! (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Uwierzcie… godzina z Rolandą… Fatimą… i innymi uczestnikami naszego show potrafi być naprawdę męcząca… Ja ciągle staram się zjednać z Rolandą by razem ze mną wyeliminowała tą okropną Yoannę… (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Emma dla mnie nie istnieje! Każda osoba, która nie lubi prawdziwej mielonki jest zła! Emma odsunęła na bok mielonki Rolandy. Emma: Słuchaj… masz może podejrzenia kto ma bliźniaka… Rolanda: Daaaaaa… no oczywiście bliźniaka nie mam ja, bo jestem super hot i takich włosów pod pachami nie da się skopiować… i to też nie Ty, bo nie lubisz mielonki, a nie wierzę, że istnieje taka osoba na ziemi… więc to pewnie ta beksa! Wskazała na Henry'ego, który przytulał pieniek na którym poprzednio leżał. Rolanda: On jest tak samo smutny jak Gustaw… nigdy bym się z nim nie umówiła… Emma: W sumie… Rolanda: No… mówię Ci… jakbym ja miała brzydszą siostrę bliźniaczkę… której oczywiście nie mam i nie nazywa się Sally… to bym się zachowywała jak ta Beksa! Zbliżenie na Henry'ego który patrzył się w dal. Emma: No… coś w tym jest… Henry w tym momencie padł na pieniek i zaczął płakać dalej. Emma: Okej… co prawda jest mi go szkoda, ale on jeszcze nigdy nie pasował aż tak do obsady tego sezonu jak teraz… (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Obserwując tak Henry'ego, który przeżywa załamanie nerwowe zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad swoją historią tutaj… może naprawdę nie powinnam postąpić tak… jak to zrobiłam? Emma zaczęła się zastanawiać. Nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Czas zaczął płynąć do przodu. Elli podszedł do Vivian po trzech godzinach od rozpoczęcia zadania. Elli: Hejo… Vivian zatrzymała Elli'ego. Vivian: Lol… uważaj… Na około dziesięciu metrach kwadratowych były profile wszystkich uczestników, którzy zostali w poszukiwaniu bliźniaka. Elli: Woooo :O przydałabyś się w Chlebowej Partii Zemsty Kaczek! :O Vivian: Lol? Elli: Nie, nic ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… muszę podejść do tego drogą eliminacji… jako, że jestem jedyną osobą tutaj, która umie jeszcze myśleć logicznie muszę wziąć pod uwagę każdą możliwość… więc mam dokładnie poza mną i Fatimą siedem osób, które mogą mieć bliźniaka… i wszyscy mają swoje plusy… jak i minusy za posiadaniem bliźniaka… zostało tylko zawęzić grono podejrzanych… yolo! Vivian wróciła do swojego zajęcia. Elli cały czas stał w bezpiecznym miejscu od notatek Vivian. Elli: Więc… kto jest tym bliźniakiem? Vivian: Lol… mam pewne podejrzenia, i możesz go mieć właśnie Ty! Elli: Ja? Vivian: Lol… tak naprawdę nie wiemy, czy masz bliźniaka, bo zawsze chodzisz w tym gigantycznym przebraniu kaczki. I cały swój czas spędzasz w obecności Kuahyina… a on niejako wie, kim jest bliźniak… Elli: Ale, ja to ja! Tylko jedna osoba może nadzorować Ruch Kaczek… Vivian podrapała się po głowie. Vivian: Słuchaj Elli… Lol… zachowujesz się ostatnio dziwnie… gadasz o jakiejś rewolucji kaczek czy coś… Elli:' Jaaaaa? Zrobił głupią minę i zaczął podskakiwać. Elli: Ja jestem tylko głupią kaczuszką… kwak… kwak! (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Uff… to już było bardzo bliskie odkryciu moich sekretnych planów! Nie wiem nawet jakim cudem Vivian dowiedziała się o istnieniu mojego Ruchu Kaczek! Ona jest taka przebiegła  Elli uciekł w stronę przycisku by uniknąć dalszej rozmowy z Vivian. Elli: Wiem, kto ma bliźniaka! Rolanda! Vivian uderzyła się w głowę. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Elli zachowuje się dziwniej niż zwyczajnie… Lol… ale jak już chciał sobie odpuścić zadanie… nie mógł wybrać kogoś mniej… oczywistego, że nie ma bliźniaka? McKey podeszła do Elli'ego. McKey: Elli… niestety Rolanda nie ma bliźniaka… Rolanda: No baaaaaa… jestem na to za seksowna… McKey: Inaczej… Ty masz dużo piękniejszą bliźniaczkę o imieniu Sally zgodnie z naszymi aktami, ale nie jest oną twoją identyczną bliźniaczką i jej nie zaprosiliśmy do programu. ^^ Zatem… Elli dołączysz do Kuahyina i Fatimy na statku! Elli uściskał McKey i pobiegł na statek. (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: I tak się uwolniłem od pytań Vivian o naszą kaczą rewolucję, która zacznie się bardzo szybko! BUHAHAHAHAHAHA Minęły kolejne dwie godziny (5 godzin od rozpoczęcia zadania). Nad malowniczymi wyspami na południu Chile słońce już zaczęło powoli zachodzić, a temperatura znacznie spadała. Siódemka, która pozostała dalej rozmyślała nad bliźniakiem, albo najzwyczajniej próbowała nie zasnąć. Yoanna siedziała na pieńku, kiedy koło niej przyszła Emma. Emma: Hej Yoanna… Yoanna wyprostowała się, starając ignorować Emmę. Emma: Słuchaj… zakopmy nasz topór wojenny co? Yoanna dalej starała się ignorować Emmę. Emma: Yo… nie możemy w tym momencie się na siebie obrażasz. Nie uważasz, że powinnyśmy zacząć się razem zastanawiać nad tym kto jest tym bliźniakiem by skończyć to zadanie i je wygrać? Yoanna westchnęła. Emma: Yo… przemyśl to proszę… ja naprawdę… przepraszam! To zwróciło uwagę Yoanny, która odwróciła się w stronę Emmy. Emma: Nie powinnam była tego robić wszystkiego i narażać nas na niepotrzebne kłopoty, ale zrozum… ja naprawdę chciałam dobrze! Yoanna: Nie… Ty chciałaś tylko mieć pewną pozycję w programie by nie powtórzyć twojej przegranej z sezonu w Eurpie… Emma: Może… to i prawda, ale naprawdę na początku uważałam Cię za swoją przyjaciółkę. Nie ważne co się teraz z nami stanie i czy dalej będziemy się przyjaźnić. Yoanna wstała. Yoanna: Emma… chciałabym Ci uwierzyć… Emma spuściła głowę. Yoanna: Ale po twoim przekonywaniu wszystkich osób, knuciu, bycia sługusem Fatimy i zostawieniu mnie samej… nie zaufam Ci w żadnych okolicznościach… Emma: Tego chcesz… Yoanna: Słucham? Emma: Czy naprawdę chcesz, żebym została zapamiętana w sezonie z Gwiazdami jako Zloczyńca? Yoanna: Ja niczego nie zrobiłam złego, poza zagłosowaniem na Vivian… ale to Ty zgotowałaś sobie taką sytuacje przez swoją nadgorliwość i panikę. Emma: Dobrze… Wstała i poszła. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Nie zaufałam żadnemu słowu, jakie teraz padło z ust Emmy… te przeprosiny nie były szczere… ona to robiła by kupić sobie trochę cennego czasu, którego potrzebuje! Nie mam zamiaru jej pomóc teraz… ani jutro… niech cierpi. Ona dobrze wie co zrobiła… (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Naprawdę chciałam przeprosić Yoannę. Nie zasłużyła na to, na co ją naraziłam… to wszystko moja wina… Po siedmiu godzinach zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Światło zapewniały zapalone pochodnie. Vivian podeszła do Henry'ego i Gil'a, którzy już przysypiali. Vivian: Lol… słuchajcie… Gil ocknął się. Vivian: Zajęło mi to 7 godzin… powiedziałam sobie… yolo, najwyżej zmarnuje ten czas, ale czymś się zajmę więc nie zasnę… ale… zawęziłam potencjalnego bliźniaka do trzech osób… Gil ziewnął. Gil: Mamy to w kieszeni przecież… one już usypiają… W tym czasie Rolanda zaczęła biegać dookoła za modelem Gil'a który wykonała z mielonki. Vivian: Lol… to jej godzina szaleństwa… będzie tak biegała w kółko za facetem jeszczez przez sześć godzin… Gil: Ech… Gil przetarł oczy. Henry: Więc… kto jest bliźniakiem? Vivian pokazała im swoje notatki narysowane na ziemi. Vivian: Więc… Lol… myślałam, że będę mogła wyeliminować nas do jednej osoby zatem… pierwszą osobą jest Elli… od kilku tygodni zachowuje się naprawdę dziwnie… Gil: W sumie… to by miało sens… Vivian: Lol… drugą osobą mogłaby być Yoanna. Ona zawsze jest na uboczu i nigdy właściwie nie mówiła nikomu o swojej przeszłości od dawna… poza tym czy to nie dziwne, że jej alternatywne osobowości nie istnieją odkąd zaczął się sezon?! Henry: Hej… to ma sens… Vivian: Tak… yolo… bo nie spodoba Ci się moja trzecia odpowiedź. Bo to Ty Henry. Od początku sezonu jesteś rozchwiany emocjonalnie i równie dobrze mogą być dwie wersje Ciebie… i nie płacz znowu… Henry zaczął pociągać nosem. Henry: Czy Ty uważasz, że nie jestem wyjątkowy?! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… nie. Vivian: To jest nie ważne… ważne jest to, że zważając na nasz rozwój osobisty przez cały pobyt w programie… nie wychodzi mi, że ktoś inny mógłby mieć bliźniaka… Gil: Emm… a ja? Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Gil: Może… Vivian zbliżyła się do niego. Vivian: Masz taki wkurzający tik, jak tylko zaczynasz być dla kogoś miły, a nie masz takiego zamiaru… twój prawy kącik ust wtedy lekko opada… o w taki sposób… I zademonstrowała mu to dotykając kącika ust palcem. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Woow… Vivian jest naprawdę najbardziej inteligentną i spostrzegawczą osobą jaką znam… i uważam, że zasługuje jej się szacunek. Dziwi mnie tylko, że postanowiła wziąć udział w reality show… z takim talentem do wynajdywania tików u ludzi powinna grać w pokera czy coś… Vivian: Lool… więc… jest nas trójka i teoretycznie moglibyśmy spróbować… myślę, że to i tak lepsze niż siedzenie tutaj i marnowanie swojego czasu podczas zadania… Henry: No nie wiem… a co jeżeli się mylisz…? Vivian: Lol… to Amazonki wygrają i powędrujemy prosto na ceremonię… po raz kolejny… Henry: Ja nie wiem, czy powinniśmy ryzykować… (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Ja nie mogę ryzykować, że pojawię się na kolejnej ceremonii. Oni na pewno na mnie zagłosują! To ich plan od początku! Mówię wam! Bo byłem za blisko Tysona… Gil: I tak nic innego nie wymyślimy… Vivian: Myślicie…? Henry… powiedz szczerze… czy masz bliźniaka? Wtedy zawęzimy poszukiwania do dwóch osób i powiększymy swoje szanse… Henry: Nie mam… przysięgam… Gil: Nie wiem… Henry: Co nie wiesz? Gil: Nie wiem, czy możemy Ci ufać… Henry: No weź… to… sprawdź mnie i zadzwoń tym guzikiem… skoro chcesz mieć pewność… Vivian: Lol… uspokójcie się i nie traćmy głosów… Gil: Zgoda! Gil pobiegł do guzika by sprawdzić, czy ma rację. Nacisnął guzik i po chwili pojawiła się prowadząca. McKey: Gil… jak widać masz podejrzenie! Albo już chcesz spać! W tym momencie sugar rush Rolandy skończył się i padła przed nogami prowadzącej. Zaczęła chrapać. McKey: Okej… więc mamy z głowy Rolandę! W grze mamy ciągle pięć osób… z drużyny Amazonek zostały Emma i Yoanna. A z drużyny Inków jest Vivian, Henry i Gil… który właśnie postanowił sprawdzić kogoś… Gil nabrał powietrza do płuc. Gil: Okej… jako, że mam pewne podejrzenia, a osoba ta naprawdę traci moje zaufanie z dnia na dzień… sprawdzam… Henry'ego! Henry zaczął smutny kręcić głową. McKey: Gil… jako kolejny… nie masz racji i odpadasz z zadania! Możesz wziąć Rolandę i wrócić na statek… Gil: Ech… Vivian… wiesz co robić… Gil zaczął targać Rolandę po wybojach i wrócili razem na statek. Rolanda zaczęła, przy obijaniu się o kamienie, wydawać seksowne odgłosy. McKey: Okej… została was czwórka… ktoś chce jeszcze spróbować swojego szczęścia? Emma i Yoanna spojrzały na siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Może lepiej to przeczekać? Już w sumie dotarłyśmy chyba do momentu kulminacyjnego… niech się więc dzieje wola nieba… Henry: Ja spróbuje! Henry nacisnął guzik. Henry: Sprawdzę… Elli'ego! Prowadząca uśmiechnęła się. McKey: Niestety Henry… lecz ponownie… popełniliście błąd. Elli nie ma bliźniaka! Panie… zostałyście we trójkę… zadziwiająco… były sojusz powrócił! Vivian zmierzyła wzrokiem Emmę. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… no oczywiście, że to wszystko sprowadziło się do naszej trójki… jak by mogło być inaczej… Yoanna: Słuchaj Vivian… skoro mamy okazję… Emma to wszystko zorganizowała… Emma: CO?! Nie zwalaj tego na mnie ty Krowo! Myślałam, że już mamy to za sobą! Yoanna: Co? Nic takiego nie powiedziałam! Emma: Ale… ale… ale ja Cię chciałam przeprosić! (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Yoanna to najbardziej parszywa osoba w historii! Ja tu chcę się godzić, a ona… achhhh! Nie wierzę, że ona była moją przyjaciółką… Vivian: Lol… okej? Westchnęła. Vivian: Lol… zrobiłyście to co uważałyście za słuszne… dzięki wam w sumie cały czas jestem w programie… więc… dziękuje? Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała prowadząca. McKey: Więc… czy któraś z was będzie chciała jeszcze wskazać bliźniaka? Jeżeli tak… to zróbcie to teraz… bo chciałabym się zdrzemnąć… (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol… raz się żyje… Vivian nacisnęła guzik. McKey: Vivian! Pamiętaj, jeżeli poprawnie wskażesz bliźniaka to twoja drużyna wygra zadanie i będzie się cieszyła luksusami przez kolejny tydzień… jeżeli jednak pomylisz się to zadanie wygrają Amazonki. Po raz trzeci z rzędu! Vivian: Lol… Gil i Henry już w sumie moje inne trafy wskazali, zatem postawię na moją intuicje i notatki, które dzisiaj zrobiłam… Wskazała na Yoannę. Vivian: Lol… wskazuje, że bliźniaka ma Yoanna. Dlaczego? W jej grze nie ma pewnej stałości. Według mnie od początku programu za bardzo stara się również wtopić w tło i udawać najnormalniejszą osobę na świecie? Dlaczego? Bo normalne osoby najłatwiej zamienią się miejscami. Zero osobowości… zero pewności siebie przy podejmowaniu ruchów i… zero odpowiedzialności! Dlatego to Yoanna mogłaby mieć bliźniaka! Emma: CO?! Yoanna? To prędzej chyba Ty! McKey zaczęła klaskać. Vivian: Lol? McKey: Gratuluje Vivian! W rzeczy samej… Yoanna jest osobą, która posiada Tajemniczego Bliźniaka, który zmieniał się z nią miejscami! Vivian: Tak! McKey: W nagrodę… Inkowie wygrywają dzisiejsze zadanie, dostają nietykalność na kolejną ceremonię i luksusy by przeżyć kolejny tydzień. Amazonki natomiast udadzą się na ceremonię… którą Yoanna musi przeżyć by jej bliźniak zadebiutował… Emma: Ale… ale… Yoanna?! Czy Ty nasz wszystkich okłamywałaś… Yoanna: Przepraszam… musiałam tak zrobić… McKey: Okej… teraz wrócimy na statek… i przedstawię wam bliźniaka Yoanny! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol! Naprawdę to wygrałam! I miałam rację… ciekawe jak sobie teraz poradzi Yoanna… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: No więc tak… to ja przez te sześć odcinków ukrywałam, że mam siostrę bliźniaczkę… no nie mogłam się wcześniej zdradzić, bo to jest największa przewaga jaką posiadałam od początku gry… a teraz… muszę tylko przetrwać tą ceremonię i zebrać trzy głosy by przetrwać… Prowadząca poszła w stronę statku po czym nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Chile, Ziemia Ognista, Statek right|125px right|125px McKey i Yoanna stały przed wszystkimi zgromadzonymi uczestnikami. Fatima siedziała wściekła obok Rolandy. Fatima: No ja nie rozumiem tego… jakim cudem ktoś by wywyższał tego ziemniaka z wieloma osobowościami? To ja powinnam stać koło tej nieatrakcyjnej prowadzącej… ja Rolado! Rolanda: Taaaak… to jest tak podłe, że nie pozwalają Ci tam stać… no totalnie… Fatima: Dziękuje… chociaż Ty rozumiesz moje cierpienie… a nie to co ona… McKey zaklaskała by zwrócić uwagę innych uczestników. McKey: Okej… jak już zapewne wiecie, Yoanna posiadała sekretnego bliźniaka, a osobą, która podała poprawną osobę była Vivian! Vivian uśmiechnęła się. McKey: Zatem… bez zbędnych ceregieli… poznajcie siostrę Yoanny… IMOGEN! Imogen wyszła z kajuty i stanęła po drugiej stronie prowadzącej. Miała już włosy związane w długi kucyk i zieloną bluzkę podobnego kroju co Yoanny. Imogen: Hej ludzie… jestem Imogen i chcę tylko powiedzieć, że… Wzięła głęboki oddech. Imogen: …to było tragiczne udawać moją siostrę! Yoanna westchnęła. Yoanna: Ocho… zaczyna się… Imogen: O proszę Cię… Ty zawsze miałaś wszystko czego chciałaś! A rodzice? Rodzice zawsze zwracali na Ciebie uwagę przez to, że miałaś wymyślonych przyjaciół w głowie! A potem jeszcze byłaś w tym cholernym reality show, do którego również się starałam by dostać!!! Yoanna: Proszę się… nie bądź zazdrosna znowu… (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: O Imogen… moja siostra bywa o mnie troszeczkę… zazdrosna. Właściwie to jest chorobliwie zazdrosna o każdy mój aspekt życia i nienawidzi mnie za wszystko co w życiu zrobiłam… Już jak byłyśmy jako dzieci w Estonii… ona chciała się bawić tylko moimi zabawkami. Kiedy producenci zaproponowali nam tą Tajemniczą Zamianę Bliźniaków nie chciałam do tego dopuścić… ale to był mój warunek by wystąpić w sezonie All Stars… zatem… poznajcie moją siostrę Imogen, przez którą obie zostaniemy wyeliminowane… Imogen: No… i ogólnie… naprawdę nie powinniście głosować by wywalić Yoannę… bo zasługuje na swoje pięć minut! I nie pozwolę by Yoanna mi również to zabrała! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Wspominałam, że będę miała przewagę? Tak… Imogen może i nienawidzi mnie całym swoim sercem, ale nigdy by mnie nie zdradziła… co jak co, ale ona rozumie to, że chociaż jedna z nas potrzebuje wygrać ten show… ale zanim to nastąpi to ja wyląduje w wariatkowie… McKey: Okej… zatem Amazonki… Spojrzała na Yoannę, Emmę, Fatimę i Rolandę. McKey: W momencie, kiedy przybijemy na stały ląd czeka was kolejna eliminacja. Jeżeli Yoanna ją przetrwa… Imogen dołączy do programu jako członkini drużyny Inków! Gil uśmiechnął się. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Yoanna już raz się we mnie zadurzyła! ^^ Może jej siostra też poczuje do mnie miętę! ^^ McKey: Zatem Panie… powodzenia w zdecydowaniu kto z waszej czwórki powinien opuścić program! Po tych słowach Emma wręcz rzuciła się na Rolandę i Fatimę. Emma: Słuchajcie… naprawdę powinnyśmy dzisiaj wyrzucić Yoannę! Jeżeli ona przetrwa tą ceremonię to będziemy miały kolejną osobę w programie! Fatima: Fuu! Fatima zepchnęła z siebie Emmę. Fatima: W weź mi idź z twoimi łapskami. Ja nie dam Ci się dotykać. Co Ty myślisz, że jak byłaś moim sługusem przez chwilę to możesz się grzać w moim blasku?! No chyba nie… laska, Ty chyba nie myślisz, że w tym lookiem jak ten hipsterski szczur zdołasz na mnie cokolwiek wyperswadować! No Ciebie naprawdę chyba pogięło jak tak myślisz! Rolanda: Tak dokładnie! Emma westchnęła. Emma: Naprawdę… Ty też Rolando? Rolanda: Tak właściwie to nie wiem co moja BFF – Fatima powiedziała, ale że ona powiedziała mi, że mam się zgadzać ze wszystkim co powiedziała to się z nią zgadzam! ^^ Nas się nie da przekonać! Emma wyciągnęła mielonkę. Emma: Naprawdę? Nie przekonam Cię? Rolanda: Ewww! Jesteś okropna! Spoliczkowała ją. Rolanda: Ta mielonka ma tylko 3/10 mielonek w mojej ocenie mielonek! Przecież Ci to mówiłam z tysiąc razy dzisiaj! (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Mój los leży w rękach Rolandy i Fatimy… wyobrażacie to sobie?! One są takie nieprzewidywalne! I nie mam szans by ich przekonać… chyba, że… Emma: Słuchajcie… ja rozumiem, że jestem głupia… Fatima zaczęła jej przytakiwać. Fatima: Racja… Emma: Ale… czy Ty Fatimo… chciałabyś podzielić się twoim blaskiem z dodatkową osobą w programie?! Fatima: Nigdy w życiu! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Jak zwykle w końcu wszyscy zaczęli przychodzić do mnie po mój głos! Jestem taka zaradna w życiu! No… a co do głosowania to nie wiem. Zarówno ta weganko-podróba-hipsterki, jak i podwójna wariatka mnie wkurzają od początku… ale no cóż… mam tylko jeden głos i muszę dobrze wyeliminować kolejną osobę! Yoanna włączyła się w rozmowę. Yoanna: Hej… jeżeli chcecie mnie wyeliminować to spoko… Fatima: Co? Nie mów mi co mam robić! Yoanna uśmiechnęła się po czym odeszła. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: CO TO BYŁO?! Ja urabiałam Fatimę i Rolandę długo… a Yoannie wystarczyło jedno zdanie?! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Żyjąc z moją siostrą nauczyłam się jednej rzeczy… zrobi wszystko, byleby nie wyszło na moje… zaryzykuje i zobaczę czy to wystarczy, żeby zyskać głosy Fatimy i Rolandy… Kuahyin wyszedł spod pokładu. Kuahyin: Czy Kua już móc wyjść?! Po tym łódka przybiła do brzegu i ceremonia właśnie zaczynała się. Chile, Ziemia Ognista, Ceremonia right|125px Zaczęło wschodzić słońce. Trybuny były już ustawione. Na ceremonie weszły po kolei: Yoanna, Rolanda, Emma i Fatima. Cala czwórka usiadła obok siebie na najniższym stopniu podium. Naprzeciwko ustawiona już była mównica McKey, a obok niej miejsca dla gości do których zaliczali się dzisiaj: Imogen, Vivian, Kuahyin, Ellie, Henry i Gil. Mieli oni obserwować dzisiejszy przebieg ceremonii. Gdy wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsce, na mównicy stanęła McKey. McKey: Amazonki! Dzisiaj z waszej czwórki ktoś pożegna się z programem! Spojrzała się na uczestniczki. McKey: Widzę, że dzisiaj postanowiłyście usiąść koło siebie… co jest tego powodem? Fatima: Emm… bo mnie to i tak wszystko jedno! Słuchaj no, ja rozumiem, że to show jest po to by mnie wypromować, ale ja nie mam zamiaru wspinać się po tych stopniach! W moich szpilkach?! Dzisiaj?! No chyba nie… McKey: Nie promujemy tylko Ciebie… Fatimo… ;u; Fatima: Tak, tak, jestem największą gwiazdą tego show! Przecież wiem! McKey: Może i tak… ;u; Fatima: Ach, no co pocznę… jestem idealną osobą by wygrać te show… i dzisiaj w końcu to ja decyduje o tym kto odpadnie! McKey: Ooo… jak to? Fatima: No… dzisiaj ta podróba-hipstera i podwójna-szajbuska chciały mnie przekonać, żebym na nie głosowała. A mnie się nie mówi co mam robić! Rolanda: Tak dokładnie! Fatima: Więc… to będzie moja i tylko moja decyzja, a Rolada Wolowa zrobi to co jej każę! Rolanda: Tak! I wszyscy seksowni mężczyźni będą nasi! ^^ McKey: Okej… to nie miało sensu… a wy… Yoanna? Emma? Yoanna podrapała się po głowie. Yoanna: Wiesz… Fatima i Rolanda chyba dzisiaj naprawdę będą decydować o naszym losie… bo podejrzewam, że my z Emmą zagłosujemy na siebie nawzajem. Emma zaczęła jej przytakiwać. Emma: Oczywiście! Miałaś tajemnego bliźniaka… o którym nikomu nie powiedziałaś! Jeżeli to nie oznacza, że jesteś skończonym kłamcą i zasługujesz na eliminacje… Wzruszyła ramionami. Emma: …to już nie wiem co musiałabyś zrobić! Chyba tylko spalić włosy Fatimie! Fatima przeraziła się i cofnęła. Fatima: Jakaż to by była strata dla nas wszystkich… nie wiem, czy ludzkość by się po czymś takim stanęła na nogi… McKey: Yoanno… czy uważasz, że twoja siostra pomoże Ci w programie… jeżeli przeżyjesz jakimś cudem dzisiejszą ceremonię? Yoanna: Jakoś pewnie tak… nie jesteśmy tak blisko ze sobą… Imogen cały czas mnie obwinia o to, że wszystko w życiu zostało mi podane na srebrnej tacy… Imogen zaczęła dyszeć ze wściekłości. Yoanna: Zatem jej udział w programie podejrzewam, że może mieć zarówno pozytywne jak i negatywne skutki… Fatima: Emm… ja uważam, że ona jest lepszą wersją Ciebie, przynajmniej jej nie znam… McKey: Dobrze… wiem już chyba wszystko. Amazonki zaraz zaczniemy głosowanie. Yoanna… głosujesz dzisiaj jako pierwsza… Yoanna poszła zagłosować. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Emma… już od dawna zasługiwałaś na eliminacje… Po Yoannie przyszedł czas na Emmę. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Yoanna… nie dosyć, że twoja eliminacja sprawi, że odpadniesz Ty, to również twoja bliźniaczka… Po Emmie, poszły zagłosować Rolanda oraz Fatima. Po przeliczeniu głosów McKey wróciła na mównice. McKey: Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Bezpieczne osoby otrzymają 1 peso chilijskie, czyli narodową monetę Chile… osoba z największą ilością głosów opuści dzisiaj program… Goście czekali na wyniki tak samo uważnie jak Amazonki. McKey: Fatimo! Dzisiaj jesteś bezpieczna. Rzuciła Fatimie monetę. Fatima: No to się raczej rozumie! McKey: Tak samo w programie zostaje dzisiaj Rolanda! Prowadząca rzuciła monetę Rolandzie. McKey: Tym samym zagrożone są dzisiaj Emma i Yoanna. Obie macie siebie dzisiaj na celowniku. Emma i Yoanna zmierzyły się wzajemnie wzrokiem. McKey: A ostatnia moneta wędruje dzisiaj do… Ekran podzielił się na dwie równe części. Po jednej stronie była Emma, a po drugiej Yoanna. W tle leciała dramatyczna muzyka. McKey: …do… Yoanny! Yoanna złapała swoją monetę. McKey: Oznacza to, że dzisiaj z programu odpada Emma! A jako, że Yoanna zdołała przetrwać sześć ceremonii, jej siostra bliźniaczka zadebiutuje w kolejnym odcinku, jako członkini drużyny Inków! Imogen: Tak! Emma wstała. Emma: Co?! Naprawdę wyeliminowałyście mnie… Fatima machnęła włosami. Fatima: Emm… nie lubię was obu ze świruską, ale twoja twarz już mnie wkurzała… więc idź i nigdy nie wracaj… Emma: Wy… wy naprawdę popełniłyście wielki błąd! Dzięki Tobie i Rolandzie teraz będzie wasza trójka kontra szóstka Inków! Stażyści zabrali Emmę. Emma: Mam nadzieję, że zobaczę was bardzo szybko obok siebie!!! Po wsadzeniu Emmy do odrzutowca, Emma odleciała w nieznane. McKey: Imogen… gratuluje jeszcze raz twojego debiutu! A co do pozostałej ósemki… radziłabym wam się uważać w kolejnym odcinku… bowiem po raz ostatni wystąpicie w nim w oryginalnych drużynach! Cisza. McKey: Liczyłam na trochę inną reakcję… Cisza. McKey: No dobra… możecie już iść… Wszyscy rozeszli się. McKey: Dziewiątka uczestników walczy dalej o zwycięstwo… Czy Imogen odnajdzie się w swojej nowej drużynie? Czy Amazonki zdołają się zebrać w sobie i wygrać kolejne zadanie? Czy Elli do końca zwariuje i zawładnie światem…? Tak… wiem o tym, bo oglądam nagrania… Tego dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku… Totalnej… Porażki… Zemście… AMEEEEEERYKIIII!!! Zaciemnienie. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Emma… już od dawna zasługiwałaś na eliminacje… (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Yoanna… (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Emm… głosuje na tą… hipiskę… ona jest już nie do zniesienia i stara się mnie przyćmić… (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Głosuje na Emmę, bo tak kazała mi Fatima! <3 mimo, że nie pamiętała jej imienia, to ja wiem, że kazała mi zagłosować na nią! <3 Materiał ekskluzywny Emma wylądowała na różowym archipelagu wysp Beth. Emma: H-halo?! Nagle, coś złapało za nogi Emmę i zaczynało ją wciągać pod różowy piasek. Emma: Aaa… co to! Zza krzaków wyskoczyła Beth. Beth: Ooo! <3 Cześć nieznajomo! <3 Właśnie organizujemy zawody w hasaniu na kijach! I właśnie wciągamy Cię do naszych lochów! Hihi! <3 Emma: Pooo… Zanim skończyła zdanie była już wciągnięta przez różowy piasek do lochów. Beth: Okej… kolejna z głowy królowo Potato! <3 Potato: Weee! <3 będę miała nowy fluidzik w piątunio! <3 Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki